gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Head Radio
Head Radio is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto 2, Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. It is a mainstream radio that plays pop and rock. Description The station's DJs include Eddie Symons (GTA 1), Phanny Joe Styles and Johnny Riccaro (GTA 2), and Michael Hunt (GTA III and LCS). Head Radio began broadcasting in 1941 and by 2001 is one of a number of radio stations owned by Love Media. In its GTA 1 rendition it is meant to represent a charts radio.This is something that is even stated in the credits of the songs, where it says "Head Radio (CHART)". Through its different renditions it would remain as a mainstream radio that airs pop and, to a lesser extent, rock. The Head Radio Headquarters are located in Bayano, Industrial District, Anywhere City (GTA 2) and in Harwood, Portland, Liberty City (GTA III and LCS). Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' }} ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' }} ''Grand Theft Auto III'' }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' }} Cut Songs from GTA III * Tom Novy - Back to The StreetsTom Novy - "Back To The Streets" * Conor and Jay - Carry Me OffConor and Jay - "Carry Me Off" Gallery Head Radio gta2.png|The Heard Radio logo that was used in GTA 2 and was at one point going to be reused in GTA III. HeadRadioHeadquarters-GTAIII.png|Head Radio Headquarters in Portland, Liberty City (GTA III) Head_Radio_logo_(GTA3).jpg|Head Radio logo in GTA III head radio beta.jpg|Head Radio Beta in GTA III. Hd r lcs.png|Head Radio logo in GTA Liberty City Stories Headlit.png|Head Radio logo in GTA III(HD Icon) WLLCTheZone34.9FM-GTAIII-Billboard.png|A billboard in Newport also featuring ads for Liberty FM, WLLC The Zone 34.9 FM and Liberty Soul FM. gta3headradiotransparent.png|The icon for Head Radio from Grand Theft Auto III's audio settings. Videos GTA 1 Tracklist File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - Head Radio FM Reality Bubble - "Days Like These" File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - Head Radio FM Meme Traders - "Automatic Transmission" File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - Head Radio FM Ohjaamo - "Complications" Full radio File:GTA 1 (GTA I) - Head Radio FM Full radio GTA 2 Tracklist File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio Apostles of Funk - "Yellow Butter" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio Pussywillows - "Real Love" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio Davidson - "All I Wanna Do" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio The One - "Southpark" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio Bula Matari - "Taxi Drivers" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio Flytronix - "Pendulum" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio Anna - "Do It On Your Own" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio Testing - "My Tiny World" Full radio File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Head Radio Full radio GTA III Tracklist GTA III (GTA 3) - Head Radio Dil Don't - "Stripe Summer" GTA III (GTA 3) - Head Radio Whatever - "Good Thing" GTA III (GTA 3) - Head Radio Craig Gray - "Fade Away" GTA III (GTA 3) - Head Radio Conor and Jay - "Change" GTA III (GTA 3) - Head Radio Frankie Fame - "See Through You" GTA III (GTA 3) - Head Radio Scatwerk - "Electronic Go Go" GTA III (GTA 3) - Head Radio Dezma - "Life Is But A Mere Supply" Full radio GTA III (GTA 3) - Head Radio Full radio GTA: Liberty City Stories Tracklist File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Conor & Jay - "Train" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Cloud Nineteen - "The One For Me" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Purser - "Take The Pain" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio L. Marie (feat. Raff) - "Free Yourself" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio 15 Ways - "Drive" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Rosco Stow - "Welcome to the Real World" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Vanilla Smoothie - "Keep Dreaming" Full radio File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Head Radio Full radio Trivia General *Head Radio is one of three radio stations in the Grand Theft Auto series to cross universes, the others being Radio Los Santos and WCTR. **The station was due to appear in GTA IV but was dropped during development. *Head Radio is one of the two radio stations in ''GTA III'' and ''GTA LCS'''' (the other being Lips 106) to have its music available on iTunes. ''Grand Theft Auto 1 *The radio airs a Top 5 that goes: *#Slumpussy - "This Life" (N-CT FM) *#The Hounds - "Let It Out" (It's Unleashed FM) *#Bleeding Stump - "Just Do It" (It's Unleashed FM) *#Sideways Hank O'Malley (and The Alabama Bottle Boys) - "The Ballad of Chapped Lip Calhoun" (The Fergus Buckner Show FM) *#Technophiliak - "Lagerstar" (The Fix FM) Grand Theft Auto 2 *The logo is somewhat phallic-shaped. Additionally, the man's head by itself also resembles a penis, with the chin being the tip. *The radio has 2 alternating DJs, Phanny Joe Styles and Johnny Riccaro, and the radio changes its music genres depending on who's in charge. *Bula Matari's "Taxi Drivers" was censored in the PlayStation version of the game. Swear words were interrupted by the sounds of horns. *During the last speech of Phanny Joe Styles, it plays Slumpussy's Gangster Friday, the scores screen theme and credits theme from GTA 1. *In Rockstar Radio it plays Ohjaamo's "Complications" (a song from the GTA 1 rendition of Head Radio) during Jill Tasker's weather report. Grand Theft Auto Advance *The soundtrack includes instrumental versions of Apostles of Funk's "Yellow Butter" and The One's "Southpark" (songs from the GTA 2 rendition of Head Radio). Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *The logo says "Give Head Radio A Listen This Weekend". "Giving Head" is a slang term for . *Conor and Jay's and Purser's singles can be seen advertised on billboards throughout Liberty City. Purser's is advertised as "Feel the Pain". *Before the song "Take the Pain" by Purser plays, Michael makes a reference to the song by . This song would later be featured in the soundtrack for Los Santos Rock Radio in the PS4, Xbox One & PC versions of Grand Theft Auto V. Grand Theft Auto IV *"The One for Me", "Take the Pain" and "Drive" are available as ringtones. *It is possible to see the album for "Feel the Pain" by Purser in various bars and safehouses, alongside other 3D Universe singles. Grand Theft Auto Online *The logo of Head Radio from Liberty City Stories can be seen on the Sultan Classic when applying the "Fukaru Racing" livery, confirming that the radio station exists in the HD Universe. See Also *Lips 106 - a Top 40 pop radio in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *Flashback FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA III and '70s pop in GTA Liberty City Stories. *Flash FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *Emotion 98.3 - an '80s soft pop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *Wave 103 - an '80s new wave and synthpop radio in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. *CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and pop radio in GTA San Andreas. *Vice City FM - an '80s pop radio in GTA Episodes From Liberty City. *Non-Stop-Pop FM - a pop radio in GTA V. References External Links *'Grand Theft Auto III: Music from Head Radio' on iTunes *'Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories - Music from Head Radio' on iTunes Navigation de:Head Radio es:Head Radio fi:Head Radio fr:Head Radio nl:Head Radio pl:Head Radio pt:Head Radio ru:Head Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA 2 Category:Radio Stations in GTA III Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Radio Stations in GTA 1 Category:Beta Radio Stations Category:Pop Stations